Disgusting
by Tilith
Summary: Jinx asks Raven for advice on a delicate matter: "Are you never disgusted how soft he makes you? How he changed you into someone you always laughed at… Before him, everyone was afraid of you, no one dared to truly mess with you and if they did, you just taught them better, so… Don't you are afraid losing yourself in love?" Flinx, BBRae; oneshot.


_Hey dudes and dudettes! This story popped up in my head as I listened to Kesha's song „Disgusting". It takes place after the end of the series. Enjoy and SMILE!_

**Disgusting**

"This is easier than taking sweets from a toddler…" See-More snickered as Gizmo was cracking the code of the massive bank vault of the Jump City Bank.

"Now that the snort-brains are on vacancy, we totally rule the city!" the younger boy grinned.

Angel huffed from behind: "Can you hurry up? If you didn't notice, we're robbing a bank here; we're not on a picnic!"

They both rolled their eyes at the tone of the girl and Billy Numerous chimed in: "Why did we let her join again?" Then he doubled and replied to himself: "Don't know, Billy!"

The Billys where slapped on the back of their heads by Kyd Wykkyds black cloak.

"Right, she's his girlfriend…"

Mammoth chuckled behind them. They heard a satisfying click as Gizmo opened the vault grinning in anticipation. But in this instant a pink shockwave closed the vault again and sealed it shut.

"Sorry to crash your little picnic, but the bank has closed for today!" a familiar voice taunted from behind.

"JINX!" the HIVE-Fife shouted in unison.

"Missed me?" the pink haired sorceress asked as she snapped her fingers and another shockwave flew towards them. Angel and Kyd Wykkyd jumped aside, but the other four boys where immediately trapped under a heap of ruins.

"Can't…. move…." Gizmo wheezed.

The remaining free villains attacked Jinx with vigor. One punch gave the other, pink curses wrecked half the building.

"You know, Jinx, I always was a little afraid of you back at the Haeyp, but now that you're a goody, I think you've grown soft, I barely can feel your hit…" Angel scoffed.

Jinx yelled in anger and aimed another shockwave at the girl with white wings, but she disappeared with her boyfriend in a dark portal.

The sorceress panted. Had she become weak? Doubt spread in her heart like thorny topsy. There had been a time when the villain world had trembled at her sight, when she had ruled the HIVE-Fife with an iron fist… She had enjoyed the feeling of power, so what had become of that girl?

A red and yellow blur passed her several times, carrying out one captured thief after the other and finally stopped in front of her.

"You were faster than I thought, love! Where are the other two?" Kid Flash asked pecking her on her cheek.

"Gone…" she said lowering her head. She had failed him; he had trusted her with this mission while he was taking down Plasmus, whom the HIVE-Fife had freed as a decoy and she hadn't been capable to capture them all. Jump City was in their care as long as the Titans were on holiday and she couldn't do it right.

"Hey, you still did a good job! We'll get them another day…" he said softly as he cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "Wait, I know how to celebrate your catch of the day and cheer you up!"

He was gone for mere seconds and had returned with two ice cream cones, a chocolate and a strawberry one; the strawberry cone had colorful star-shaped sprinkles on it. It was her favorite ice cream although it was meant for younger children and he always bought it for her since their first date.

"Here you go! And what would you say if we go watch a movie tonight? I heard there's a new one from Disney, they're your favorite, right, babe?"

Anger boiled up inside her. It was his entire fault, he had turned her into a… a… a baby!

She hit the cone he held up to her out of his hand and bellowed: "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" as she stormed away.

Wally stood completely confused in the middle of the debris of the bank building and saw his girlfriend leave. What had he done wrong?

* * *

Jinx sat on the roof of the Titans' Tower and sighed heavily. Why on earth had she become so angry with him? He was sweet and charming and cared about her. He always listened to what she said, helped her with her problems and held her in the right moments. She loved him, but… she hated him for how he made her change… Jinx knew she had to talk to somebody who would understand her emotional turmoil.

She took out her communicator, flipped it open and chose the contact she needed now.

"Raven here."

Somehow they had become friends since Jinx had chosen the hero trail and they had discovered they were alike in a lot of matters. Especially in love-matters.

The dark empath now displayed on the screen of Jinx' communicator, wearing a bathing suit, sipping on a tropical cocktail, a beautiful beach in the background and a green cat around her shoulders. Wait – a green cat?

"Is this BeastBoy lying on your shoulders?!" The last time she had seen them they didn't get closer than holding hands…

"Don't worry, you can talk. He's fast asleep." Raven stated indifferent.

"Yeah, sure, and it's nothing unusual that he is so close to you… "

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Jinx, are you calling me in my well merited holidays to spy how close I am getting to my boyfriend or is there something important you want?"

"Well, I was just distracted by the sight, I mean, wow, what happened to you two?"

The girl sighed and said: "It's no big deal, he just got, well, in _heat_ a few days after we arrived. Bad timing with all the half naked people around…Either he would be flirting around or kill everyone looking to long at me. So he asked me if I could keep him close if he would stay in animal form to prevent anything he would regret later."

Jinx grinned wickedly. "So he sleeps with you in the same bed too? In which form?"

"He's always in his current form, so he gets enough skin contact and sleeps most of the day…" Raven said blushing.

"So he sleeps next to you as a cat!"

"No comment. So why did you call, Jinx?"

For a few minutes her friends' situation had kept her mind from her own problems, but now that she remembered, her grin faded and she slumped down with her eyes full of sadness.

"Don't you ever miss the way you were before you got together?" she asked hesitantly.

"Care to clarify?" the other lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean… Are you never disgusted how soft he makes you? How he changed you into someone you always laughed at… Before him, everyone was afraid of you, no one dared to truly mess with you and if they did, you just taught them better, so… Don't you are afraid losing yourself in love?"

"I suppose we aren't really talking about me, but yes, sometimes I think it's disgusting how I love him," Raven stated.

"You… you do?"

"Look at me. I got a green cat hanging around my shoulders the first holiday I have ever been. But I would beat up anyone who would try to take him away from me."

"But…"

"Soft can be strength, you know. Every time I look at him or touch him, every time he makes me smile or laugh, every time we talk or fight, every time I think about all we have been through I know it is worth it. And I know you feel the same way about Wally."

Jinx lowered her head. Of course she felt like this about Wally. Still, was it necessary to become a baby to be at his side?

Raven spoke up again, feeling the doubts of her friends. "Listen, Jinx, just because you became softer it doesn't mean you can't still be a total badass from time to time. You still can teach others not to mess with you, you still are a powerful woman with a certain attraction to evil. See the changes you go through as something that makes you grow and adds reasons to respect you. Show the world that he is the only one you are soft on and that even he has to suffer of your hands, so they will tremble at your sight again."

Jinx smiled at her friends' words. "Thank you. You know what, I think the green cat suits you…"

Raven blushed before she said: "Whatever," and turned her communicator off. The pink haired witch laughed out loud and looked up into the sky.

"I think I'll go and teach someone a lesson."

* * *

"Hurry up, boogers, we'll be caught!" Gizmo said impatient. He so wanted escape this cell.

The winged girl cursed: "Damn, it's not opening!" She and Wykkyd tried to get their friends out of the high security area of Jump City Juvenile Jail but apparently failed. How could they free their team?

Suddenly a voice asked from behind her: "Is it too _hard_ for you, birdie? Maybe you need the help of a _soft_ hand…" and with a pink blast, Angel flew against the next wall, right followed by Kyd Wykkyd who was knocked out in the process.

Angel rubbed her head and groaned: "You again…"

"Oops, did I do that? You should have known better than messing with me!" Jinx hissed grinning viciously, approaching the villain with pink glowing eyes and fists, causing her to tremble, "You were better off fearing me, little birdie…"

* * *

As Wally returned for the third time from the police station the same day to his current resident, the Titans tower, he wondered if his girlfriend still was mad at him. Although he didn't know why… But first he needed to find out something else.

He entered the common room and saw Jinx on the couch painting her toenails in shocking pink with stars and rainbow-colored sparkles. She looked up with a grin.

"Welcome home! You brought me a rose again?"

"Well… You seemed… kind of off, so, yeah…" he said confused. He always got confused by her mood swings.

Carefully to not smear her nail polish she got up, kissed him on the cheek and took the rose out of his hand. "I better put it in the water." He looked after her as she walked into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head. He wondered how he she would react to his next question. But he better got it over.

"Say, Jinxy, I was at the police station again and they said someone wrecked the juvenile jail's high security area. Do you know anything about it?"

"Why do you ask?" she retorted without turning, placing her flower delicately into a vase.

Suspecting the worst he took a deep breath:"Well, they said it was completely in ruins, but there was no prisoner missing. Instead there where even two more. Actually the two missing HIVE-Fife members."

"Really…" she said, taking in the scent of her rose.

"Yeah… And the weirdest part was, that apparently all the prisoners were either completely beaten up or out of their minds mumbling about never ever again messing with a pink demon or something."

"Sorceress, not demon, Wally." She finally turned and met his eyes. The dreading look he wore pleased her and she added: "I had to teach them a little respect. Now that I grew soft on you, they got some wrong ideas. So I had to put that right."

"O-kay…" he said unsure if she was in a good mood now or not. "Soo, you won't do it again, will you? Because the city government was rather pissed that they would have to rebuild the whole thing, you see and…"

Grinning wickedly she approached him and grabbed his collar. "As long as they won't forget their lesson…" she smirked and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile on an abandoned tropical beach a purple haired girl took a walk with a green cat on her shoulders.

"No one is around. You can walk now on your own for a while," she said monotone. The green cat purred and nudged her face, but didn't move further. She rolled her eyes and added: "Now, Gar!" and shrugged it off. As his feet touched the floor the cat was gone, instead there stood a green skinned teen.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight," he said hugging her tightly.

"Can't you behave yourself a second? We kept skin contact all day…" Raven said indignant.

"Not my fault you're so hot. And you told Jinx you liked when we touch…"

She glared: "That was supposed to be a confidential conversation and YOU were supposed to be asleep!"

"And let all those damn surfer-dudes hit on you? Not gonna happen, Rae!"

This heat-thing began to annoy her. "Gar, no one hit on me, no one will and in the improbable case someone would, I would make them go away. So can you _please_ quit the jealousy rant?" she asked him sighing.

He lowered his head and let go of her as he admitted: "I'm sorry Rae, I just can't help it…"

She took a deep breath: "It's okay. I just wish there would be another way to help you with this heat. No offense, but walking around with a green cat on my shoulders isn't exactly the way I imagined our holiday…"

"But you said you would beat anyone up if…" he objected already back in his flirty mood.

"Confidential, Gar! Remember?" she growled.

"Hehe, yeah. Well, you know, there actually is another way, but you won't like it, and I don't want to…"

Black energy started to twirl around her as she said through gritted teeth: "There IS another way and you weren't telling me why?"

"I already told you: you won't like it, and I don't want to do it, it's way too creepy!"

"You also said I'M creepy, so I say we'll do it!"

"But Rae!"

"NOW!"

He sighed. "Don't cry afterwards I didn't warn you…" he said defeated and jumped on her.

* * *

The next morning Jinx pulled out her communicator to call Raven once more. She wanted to thank her friend again and make sure she wouldn't worry for her the rest of her holidays. Raven wouldn't admit it of course, but she cared a lot about her friends and was concerned about their wellbeing twentyfour-seven.

"Raven here?" Like the previous day Jinx could see the beach in the background, but her friend only displayed her eyes to her.

"Uhm, hey, I… just wanted to thank you for your good advice yesterday and… Is everything okay?" Something seemed off, Jinx thought.

Right at this moment she could see how Raven got toppled over by Beast Boy who was in his human form, getting her free sight on both of her friends. Jinx' jaw dropped.

"Come on, Rae! You promised to be on my volley ball team!"

"I'll be right there, just let me finish this call, will you?" Raven glared.

He inched even closer to her, placed a kiss on her lips and said tempting: "Don't take too long."

Then he was gone and Raven was back on the screen, no more hiding the bite mark on her neck or the claw scratches on her side her friend had seen anyways.

"You heard him. I got to go."

"Don't you dare without telling me what happened! And I want the details!"

"No details. To ease the side effects of his heat without spoiling our holiday he marked me and let me do the same, as you have seen, I assume. But nothing more, okay?"

"Except that he is allowed to kiss you now you mean!"

Raven blushed furiously. "Yeah. But at least we can have a rather normal holiday…"

"Normal? In this mauled attire? You know, it gives your statement about letting others see that he suffered from your hands a new dimension…"

The girl growled and said: "You were right yesterday, it's disgusting how he changes me. And how I love him."

"But you love it! I can see it in your eyes!" Jinx chanted, "I admit, it's kind of cute, like an engagement ring. In a wilder sort of way of course."

"See you next week," Raven said angry and switched off her communicator.

Jinx laughed again and said to herself: "Disgusting. But like me you love every second of it."


End file.
